Story 4/17/16
The session started out with the group heading to meet Thealdi. After an upsetting encounter with Zadicus, they knew they had to reach Authorion before Zadicus did, and Thealdi was their only lead (and Thealdi was still in Solstice). The group made it to Solstice on the backs of Klon's celestial steeds in about 40 minutes. Once there, they searched around briefly and found Thealdi's tent. He had two beefy looking guards out front, who Beorn unsuccessfully tried to skirt past. Monashe was a bit braver (with Erevan as lookout), and ducked under the backside of his tent. Once Monashe was inside, Thealdi freaked out and called his guards in, which gave Beorn, Klon, Aeowyn and Khaelis the opportunity to slip in behind them. Initially, he just intended to have Monashe removed from the tent. Monashe dropped Authorion's name to try and get Thealdi's attention, which it did. The group presented Thealdi the bill of sale they had, and Thealdi claimed it was a forgery. They also gave him the Serevictus, which he wanted to buy. When Thealdi refused to give the Serevictus back, the group got angry, and Thealdi responded by giving his guards the order to attack. The guard looked at each other, and blood began to poor from their eyes. The group fought the guards, who seemed linked together and more powerful when their ally was injured, and eventually killed them. In the process, Thealdi was knocked unconscious by Monashe, and Beorn swiped the Serevictus (but everyone saw him). They revived Thealdi, and questioned him about Authorion. He admitted that Authorion was still alive, and had faked his death to get away from his life as the archery academy figurehead. He now did random odd jobs for the adventure, and occasionally bought rare items from Thealdi. He insisted that he didn't know where he was currently located. The group mentioned Zadicus, but Thealdi seemed to not know who that was. The group also started to hear people organizing outside, possibly attempting to save Thealdi. Thealdi took the opportunity to call out for help, and Monashe covered his mouth, and broke his arm. After some more convincing from Beorn, Thealdi gave them a map that showed the moving location of Authorion's camp. Klon healed Thealdi as the group left out the back, provided Thealdi stall the masses for a bit (which he did). The group made their way to the location on the map (30-ish minutes on steeds) and found themselves in sprawling forest. They came up a bed just sitting on a small mound of dirt. Surrounding the bed were 8 tiles of different colors, connected by an orange mist. On the bed, sat an elderly elf meditating. The group approached, but did not cross the orange mist. They spoke Authorion's name, and the elf looked up, and confirmed he was Authorion. The group spoke with him for a bit, and insisted that he help find and defeat Zadicus. He said that he barely escaped Zadicus a while back when he found his moving camp, and that he would keep running from him and not fight. He also said that the special item that was sold to him (from Thealdi's bill of sale, the thing that Zadicus was interested in) was no longer with him. After some time, Beorn became frustrated with him and was about to move away. Monashe had made some progress reasoning with him, saying that this isn't the life that he really wants. It was working to some extent, but then Authorion became fearful that the group would tell people he was aliv e, and how to find him. Authorion split into 7 creatued and attacked Beorn as he moved away. The group fought off the 7 creatures, and eventually killed them all. After killing them all, Authorion re-appeared on the bed, inches from death. He said that he had given the pen (the group inferred this was the object Zadicus was looking for) to a student of his, Akorak. Akorak had taken the pen away and was protecting it. The group unfortunately didn't get much more information out of him before he died. Just as he died, the group was about to begin searching the area, and a large bear came running up to the party. As it approached, it shapeshifted into a middle aged human male, covered in furs (similar to Beorn's furs). It was Zadicus! He said "No! Do you realize what you have done. I tried to spare your lives, I tried to bring you into the fold, but I failed. For that I am sorry, but expect no apology for what I must do." He then froze the entire group in midair, and moved toward Erevan. His hand turned into a bear claw, and he was about to strike a fatal blow when a rift in space opened up. The red headed woman with green tattoos came through the rift. Everyone began seeing vivid greens and reds, and when she spoke her lips didn't move but everyone understood her. She grabbed Zadicus's hand just before his strike. Red Woman - How did one with such promise, and such poise become so lost. Zadicus - WITCH! Don’t listen to her lies, her words will poison your mind. Red Woman - I moved too fast, spoke too soon. He couldn’t handle the burden. Zadicus - You can’t possibly understand the pain you have caused me, the pain you have caused us all. Red Woman - If only you could see past the veil, you are blind to the truth. Zadicus - And you are powerless to stop what is coming, your death will be sooner than you think. Red Woman - It is true, I may die, as will others, but my work will live on. (Nod to Ben) But his kind, they are the key. The chosen will lead them, The chosen will know the secret. Zadicus - Ha, your purpose is foolish at best, you (points at Beorn), are you ready for your destiny, are you ready to lead this world into its fate, are you ready for infinite power! Red Woman - (Points at Ben) I had hoped to give you more time, I cannot tell you when or how, but I know your destiny, and it isn’t with them. Beorn gave Zadicus the bird, and the woman pulled Zadicus through the rift and disappeared. The group decided to rest, and to look for this Akorak when they awoke. <----------- Previous Session [[Story 4/30/2016|Next Session --------------->]]